


Pastries

by Travant



Series: Felannie Week works [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travant/pseuds/Travant
Summary: Day 4 prompt: Pastries
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pastries

Felix frowned up at the ceiling. He had just woken up, and usually, he was the first one of the family to do so. Years of war and fleeing from Imperial soldiers did that to a man; he slept lightly and roused quickly.

But he wasn’t first today. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he heard noise in the children’s room. Careful not to wake Annette’s sleeping form, he tiptoed towards the door and pushed it slightly.

Two heads of orange hair. One twin said to the other, “Gimme that, or I’ll tell Mother you stole her pastries!”


End file.
